When filming with a video camera it is common to provide a mounting system to support the camera body. Dolly and track systems allow camera operators to perform swift movements of the camera when filming moving objects and to avoid the shakiness that is inherent in moving a handheld camera. Known dolly constructions however are generally quite large and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,888 by Wood discloses an example of a Camera Sliding System for mounting a camera on elongated support members. The camera-mount however, is complex in configuration and lacks a means of adjusting the lateral position of the carriage track rollers relative to the rail members. The ability to adjust the track roller is advantageous when a flaw in the rail member profile is present and would inhibit the smooth movement of the carriage system over the rail members. Previous inventions have imposed strict manufacturing tolerances on the rail members to limit the possibility of inherent flaws. However, strict manufacturing tolerances lead to higher manufacturing costs, thus limiting the product's commercial appeal.
More recently, another example of a camera mounting system is the Ginirigs G8 Slider, which can be found at www.ginirigs.com. The G8 Slider also has a carriage system mounted on elongated rail members, however the planar arrangement of the rollers does not allow of any lateral adjustment of the rollers to account for a flaw in the rail member profile. As a result, to guarantee smooth movement of the carriage system, the Ginirigs G8 Slider rail members also requires strict manufacturing tolerances to limit the possibility of inherent flaws.